Talk:Gollum
Evil? Should Gollum really be listed as an evil character?? It even says on his page that he wasn't really evil...Jonjedigrandmaster 00:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :He isn't evil. He was only lonely and wanted to eat any bypassers. a.k.a Bilbo so it is normal. He is not exactly an evil character. ::Perhaps he is in that he fell to the power of the Ring, but, on the other hand, Galadriel herself seemed to be frail to its power as you recall she said she "Failed the test." It even got Frodo and seemed to make Sam think of turning Middle Earth into a garden. The lust for the Ring made Boromir try and seize it from Frodo. It made Saruman turn bad. 05:57, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Page title Should not this page be called Sméagol? That was his real name, and Gollum was (really) only a nickname. --Bethel23 (talk) 15:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *I'm not sure. He spent most of his life going by the name of Gollum, but still, Sméagol is his real name... Jonjedigrandmaster 16:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) *how about calling it Smeagol (Gollum) or spliting it into two articles since Gollum suffers from split personality or some thing like that as he talks to himself as if he was two people 17:43, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *I belive The page should be called Smeagol, as it IS his real name. As Samwise Gamgee says: PO-TA-TOES! 15:11, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Led Zeplin Refference I am not too well with editing wiki's so I thought I would throw this out there and let some one else put it up if they think it relevant, but on a Led Zeplin song called Ramble On he metions Gollum: :Twas in the darkest depths of mordor :I met a girl so fair, :But gollum, and the evil one crept up :And slipped away with her. Special effects of the One Ring Bilbo Baggins had the One Ring for only sixty years. So his life was long but not realy impossible for a Hobbit. When Smeagol lost the ring, he had it for hundreds of years, resulting in a lifespan absolutely impossible for any Hobbit. When Bilbo lost the ring, it took him like a year to age a real lot. But Smeagol, having lost the ring sixty years earlier, jumps around, climbs mountains and everything without any sign of weakening. So why didnt he start to age when he lost the One Ring? Was there any special effect ever mentioned? :The ring gradually corrupts. In Gollum's case, the ring had hundreds of years to alter his physiology while Bilbo only had sixty years with it. True, Gollum lived longer than most hobbits but the effects of possessing the One Ring for so long, longer than all but Sauron, may have given him a kind of immortality.--Wyvern Rex. 12:50, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If he is Immortal, does that mean he really died in Return of the King? Scaredycat 1997 20:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::If he had any effects because of the Ring (immortality in this case) I think it dissapeared with the Ring's destruction in Mount Doom, so I belive he really died in Return o the King; this of course is my opinion.Aliens1992 18:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Immortality" in Tolkien's works primarily meant an inabilty to ail to sickness. Grief and violence would still result in death.--Wyvern Rex. 19:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) gollum back to regular smeagol? Does anyone think that since Gollum was coruped by the power of the ring, and still had his smeagol self in the back of his mind, that if he survived and the ring was still returned that his mind and maybye apearence would become normal? :i dont tnink so. he was completly corrupted by the ring. bilbo aged normally after the destruction of the ring and became expectionally old for an hobbit. smeagol would die immideatly with no ring keeping him alive. he certainly wouldnt be uncorrupted after the destruction as well(assuming he would survive) as frodo and sam where still scarred by it in their soul. lastly, assuming he could throw off the corruption and survive, his mind wouldnt be able to cope with everything. his hobbit mind wasnt made to endure 500 years of suffering, murdering and everything else he had done. ::why is evrything about literly copied from wikipedia? even the links go to wikipedia. doesnt seem right for such an imporant character, any chance someone that has some knowledge of gollum could clean the article up a bit by: removing wikipedia links adding in important wikia links cleaning up the article( i dunno if the article complete/true right now) toning down the adaptions section. right now its as perosanlity/charastics and history together. :::Another thing that confused me, was, do you think Gollum, if he hadn't sidestepped into the Cracks of Doom, and the Nazgûl had shown up to take it, and Gollum knew he couldn't resist, and Gandalf said that Gollum wanted to be rid of the Ring but had a hard time, yet he still has some humanity as he did show Frodo and Sam the only way in. They'd still have had to deal with Shelob, even without Gollum setting me up. I can't forsee Sauron opening the Black Gate or Minas Morgal letting them through, so he seemed to have shown the only way in. :::Also, his appearence also keep some orcs busy looking for him, which may have enabled Frodo and Sam to get through. :::Anyway, if Gollum knew that they'd enslave, or perhaps kill him, as well as Frodo and Sam, do you think the last "Smeagol" part of Gollum would have deliberately thrown the Ring into the Cracks of Doom and done the right thing rather than let Sauron win and lose the Ring anyway? :::Also, if Gollum has somehow lost hold of the Ring but didn't fall in with it, would he have dropped dead the second it was destroyed, or could he have potentially been rescued and died later? I mean, Bilbo didn't die immediately after the Ring was destroyed. In fact, Bilbo lived for many years afterward. 06:03, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Final Ring Holder? Gollum was the final ring holder right. I cant find anywhere where it emphasizes that. Is Gollum's spirit still around? Has anyone given any thought to the possiblity Smeagol's spirit may have survived! If you look at the facts that, like Sauron, Gollum had the Ring for such a long time it was bound to his soul, and Sauron's spirit continued to exist even after the destruction of the ring( though he was powerless). It stands to reason that it is possible that the same thing happened to smeagol. Given the cirmcumstances it is almost certain that he would be bound to roam middle earth forever, just like Sauron. I believe that in this article under the "Legacy" section it should read " due to Smeagol's long exposer to the ring it is possible after his death he became a spirit bound to wander Middle Earth." It stands to reason that these facts are true and should be mentioned in the article. :Perhaps not. Sauron was a Mayir or whatever it's called. The same is true of Sauruman. His body was killed yet he remained as a spiriit. Sauruman neverr possessed the Ring. Also, I'm not sure if pure or partial Mayir (Shelob was partial Mayir, and she well could have survived. How her mother, Ungoliant died, is a mystery, but perhaps it seems by her own hand.) ::All the wraiths bound to the One Ring who began as mortals were permanently dead once it was destroyed. - :::Gollum was not a Maiar, he was a Hobbit, which was a mortal race and offshoot of Men. Hence he would have died then and there, without any post-corpeal existence on Middle Earth. Spoof On TV "Mad" cartoon there is a spoof of Gollum actor/and author! Gollum's race/species The article claims that Gollum was a Stoorish hobbit, but Gandalf says that he was of a race "akin to the fathers of the fathers of the Stoors.", so I'm not sure it's accurate to say Gollum himself was a Stoor. Jeff (talk· ) 21:56, August 14, 2019 (UTC)